Tempt Me Temptation
by DianaLover18
Summary: Austin is in a relationship with Kira but Ally and him seem to have this temptation that they can't shake off, will they give in to it.?
1. Chapter 1

I get up from the bed slowly so I wont wake him up. I have done this many times before so I am and expert at it, or so I like to believe it since he never wakes up.

I gather my clothes from the floor and put them on quickly. Getting out of here as soon as possible is my main priority. She will be home soon from work, I look at him one last time before I open the door and leave. If only things we're different between us. I regret it every time we do this because I know i'm hurting her Kira.

I have changed so much but I love him too much to stop this, all I can do is regret it. Maybe I'll be able to end it soon. I know I will because this guilt is killing me inside and I don't know how much longer I'll be able to put up with it.

I get my keys and open the door to Sonic Boom. I made it just in time which is good or else my dad would of killed me not literally but you get the point.  
I start putting some instruments away and cleaning some of them, the store has to be perfect for when my dad returns from running errands. I turn towards the door quickly as I hear someone coming in, I feel relieved as I see that it's only my best friend. The only person betides me and him who knows.

"Hey Ally" Trish says as I look at her up and down, she is wearing a cupcake apron and a silly headband with some small non edible donuts on it. I can't help but laugh at her weird outfit.

"Only you could ever pull and outfit like that" I smile at her and playfully point towards her headband. Because seriously who wears fake plastic donuts on their head without feeling a little odd. But Trish has gotten so used to wearing the most craziest outfits ever. Like that one time when she came all the way from the end of the mall wearing nothing but a hot dog costume, Not caring one bit about what anyone thought of her.

"Yeah i'm working in some new bakery they just opened, only cool thing is that I get free donuts!" She takes off her headband and sets it on the counter.

"Well that explains the headband and cute apron" I look at the clock, my dad should be here already. I wouldn't be surprised if he came through the door right know. I looked back at Trish, she was looking down at her phone yeah she is probably late for work. But of course she doesn't care.

"Ally I should get going, the manager said if I came in time today I would get a free donut, on the house!" Trish grabbed her headband and waved as she headed towards the door, I quickly waved back at her but not before telling her to get me a free donut too but of course I was just joking around.

I looked down at my phone as I felt it vibrate, It was Trish. Her text surprised me it was about Kira Starr, and how she had stopped by the bakery to tell her that we would all be eating at that new pizza place that just opened. of course Trish had forgotten to tell me this when she came in, she did seem a little quiet. Probably because she couldn't tell it to my face, she knew after all how I felt about Kira.

Trish's text made me little nervous I was trying to make and excuse to not go. I looked down as I felt my phone vibrate again, it was my dad explaining the reason as to why he never came. Turns out my mom invited him to a nice lunch, that was kinda odd but I felt glad they we're working things out again.

I text back both of them and say yes to Kira's invitation. I had already denied two of her invitations to hang out with her or with the whole gang every time he brought her along, I needed to go to this one or else she would start to get suspicious as to why I kept avoiding her. I didn't wan't her to find out just yet, I wanted to be the one to tell her. And if I get slapped or if she tell's me she never wants to see me again i'm gonna understand. I'm just working up the courage to tell her.

Austin will be there tonight, I can't help but think of him as I pick out my outfit. I pick out a nice red casual dress with a pair of black wedges, curly hair suits me best so I decide to go with it. Dez and Trish are picking me up, Kira and Austn will meet us there.

It's already eight Trish and Dez should be here any minute now, I take a few breaths to calm my nerves a little before I hear their car beeping. I just hope this night goes well, I look at myself in the mirror one last time before I open the door. Well here I go, lets see how this stupid dinner goes.

"Well Ally don't you look nice!" Dez says as he opens the door for me, I thank him and return the compliment as he is for once dressed in a single color and not in multiple. I know that Trish helped him pick out his outfit. They have been getting along more, which is a good thing because Austin and I hated when they got into fights. They always made us pick sides which we simply didn't like doing.

On the way to the pizza place all I do is talk to Trish about how boring my day was. They tell me about their's, I can't help but laugh at some of the crazy and random things Dez says. Also Trish tells me about how she is getting bored of working at that bakery, even if she doesn't want to quit because she gets free donuts.  
I knew Trish wouldn't last she never does. I wonder what her next job will be, probably some random place that requires her to wear a super weird outfit.

As we get out of the car and start walking towards the pizza place, which I still don't know the name of. I look around trying to find it but I can't, I start to walk very slowly wishing that door would get farther and farther away. But it doesn't no matter how slow I walk, it just get's closer.

I look around the place trying to find them. I don't see them they probably are running a bit late. I walk to our table and take my jacket off, meanwhile Trish and Dez order. I could care less what they order for me because i'm not really hungry, or either i'm just too nervous to eat.

Trish starts a small conversation, she can tell i'm freaking out and wishing I could get out of here before they get here. I decide to do it, but just as i'm about to do it. I see both of them walk in. Kira looks around for us and quickly finds us, thanks to Dez who waved at her. She tell Austin as he seems distracted and a little lost. I can tell he doesn't wanna be here either.

"He guys sorry we got stuck in traffic, Austin went through the wrong street" Kira says smiling at all of us. Every time she acts like that it kills me inside, because I know that if I just told right in this moment oh did you know i'm sleeping with your boyfriend?, oh and also i'm completely in love with him!. No I could never do it at least not just yet.

They order their food as our comes, I start eating as I actually manage to calm down a bit and enjoy my food. But the nerves quickly return as I make eye contact with Austin. He smiles at me and I give him a small smile back, I need a break from all this. I get up from the table and excuse myself with the excuse of going to the restroom. And it worked no one questioned nothing they just nodded and kept eating, all except for Austin. Who just stared at me.

I open the door and start walking down the little hallway that lead the way back to our table. But I don't make it very far as I feel someone grab me by my wrist and pull me back. I look back a bit scared, it was him. what is he even doing here?.

"Ally sorry if I scared you, But I had to see if you were okay." He looks down and the back at me. We both now he is risking so much just by being here, Kira could get suspicious just like when they first started dating.

"You're risking so much by just being here Austin! leave now!" I whisper harshly at him trying to make him understand that what we are doing is wrong, trust me we both have had longer talks about what we are doing. But we always end up back with each other, no matter how hard we try not to.

Trish was so upset the moment she walked in on us it was the most awkward thing ever. I'm surprised she didn't call me a slut after what she saw, but after a long talk with her she understood. And of course supported me with it even if we both knew it was wrong.

"Ally calm down I gave them a good excuse" And just as am about to respond he crashes his lips against mine. I push at his chest lightly but eventually give in, the kiss doesn't last really long. because we could get caught.

"I'll be waiting for you tonight, Kira will be at Jimmy's all night recording." He shoves a small key in my hand, I nod at him. I want to disappoint him and not go and just leave him there hanging but we both know that no matter how hard I try. Or how much I tell myself how wrong it is, I will be there tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked in slowly and closed the door, I walked towards the stairs because that's where he was. Austin had called me before to tell me to just simply meet him upstairs. I wanted to turn back and run back to my house, but I already knew that I wouldn't at least not today.

"Austin?" I said looking around slowly trying to find him. I was too scared to just open the door to his bedroom, Kira could be there even though I knew she wasn't.

I always did this no matter how many times I came to his house, I could never enter their room. Not until Austin invited me or after I saw that Kira truly wasn't there.

"You came I thought you weren't going to." He opened the door for me to walk in to his room, this was our usual routine. It never happened in my house, it was always at their's or another random place. I always felt guilty afterwards, all Austin thinks is that i'm in it for a good time but he is wrong. I'm in love with him. The good time is just a bonus.

I don't know if for him this is just a good time. I had hoped that with time he would start to fall in love with me, but who am I kidding that could never happen. At least I feel like it wouldn't, Kira will always be in the way. Even before they we're dating she stuck around even if she wasn't welcomed. At least Trish and me made her feel that way.

Trish only agreed because she knew I liked him back then, she was the first person to know. And that's what I love about Trish that she supports me with whatever decision or choice I make. No matter how stupid it is, or whether it's gonna end up hurting other people. I wasn't like this back then but as time went by I got tired of being nice. I grew tired of people taking advantage of me just because I was too nice, no not no more. That Ally is long gone.

"Well i'm here aren't I?" Well that was kinda rude, but I was starting to regret being here. Austin really needs to speed things up before the guilt gets to me. Yet again he is always the one to start things up, when it comes to us doing it.

"I'm glad you're here" He looks at me for a second before crashing his lips against mine, I hesitate at first but give in. I wrap my arms around him, he pulls me closer and leads me towards the bed. Pushing me down slowly as I look up at him for a second. And just like that the guilt is gone, at least for now.

He starts placing sloppy kisses on my neck, I close my eyes in pleasure as I feel one of his hands go under my dress. I pull back only for a second to remove his shirt. As soon as i'm done Austin presses his mouth against me again, he seems needy tonight. He always takes things slow but tonight it's different. Maybe because Kira had been by his side most of last week.

We barely managed to have a few conversations without her. She always came back too soon, every time that Austin was about to tell me where to meet him. Or to simply just have a conversation about us. She came back right at that moment, Kira never liked leaving Austin alone with me.

I pull away from the kiss to remove my dress, Austin's hands roam my body desperately as if trying to memorize every inch of it. As if trying to enjoy this because he knows deep down it could be our last time.

He removes my bra off carefully, and lowers his head down. I arch my back and close my eyes in pleasure, my breathing accelerates. I push his head down slowly he knows what I want. Austin removes my girly boxers and starts to remove his pants. I look down and can't help but smirk at what I do to him. He runs his finger up from my calf all the way to my thigh and smiles at me. I feel his face bury in my neck.

"You ready Allygator?" He mumbles and I can't help but smile at the nickname he gave me long before we started all of this. I pull back and grab his face with my tiny hands. I make him look at me.

"You know i'm always ready Austin" I caress his cheek a little before giving him a small peck and pulling back to smile at him. He pulls me close and starts kissing my cheeks and lips. I can't help but giggle, at how childish he is being right know.

But it's moments like this that make me realize that maybe just maybe Austin and I could have something more than a friends with benefits relationship. Maybe if he had the guts to leave Kira maybe if he wasn't so afraid of Jimmy. Or if I could just end this so he could realize what he would be letting go, also so I can know if he truly does care about me like I would like to think he does.

"What the fuck is this?!" I quickly turn my head towards the door no it can't be. Kira is standing there with a shocked face, and just like that one of my biggest nightmares starts coming to life.

Austin gets off me and I quickly get up too from the bed and grab a blanket to cover myself trying to find my clothes around the room. But I can't stop shaking all I can think about Kira. And the way she is looking at me.

"Kira! no I can explain!" Austin tries to reason with her but there is no point as she doesn't care one bit about what he has to say. Instead she grabs me by my hair and throws me towards where my dress and bra are. I'm so ashamed how could I have stood so low.

"You were my friend Ally! how could you" She breaks down crying and I feel awful, but I wont say anything because I know she wont listen. one of her closest friends just back stabbed her by sleeping with her boyfriend who she has been in love with since before they even started dating.

Instead of talking to her like a normal person before they started dating about how I had feelings for him. Or at least try to explain If she could please just back off and understand how I feel about Austin, no I instead I decided to lie to her and have and affair with Austin. How stupid and selfish of me.

"Ally it's best if you go I'll deal with Kira" Austin quickly told me and pointed towards the door. I understood I was the third person in this relationship, of course it was me who had to go. What else could I expect.

"Yes please leave you damn whore!" Kira yelled and was about to throw herself at me but Austin managed to hold her back. I felt my vision get blurry, I ran out of the room as fast as I could, I didn't want them to see me cry. I didn't want her to see how pathetic and stupid I felt and looked.

But i'm sure she would of enjoyed seeing me like that, and maybe I should of let her. I decide to not go home I instead go to Sonic Boom, I just wanna be alone. My dad will probably believe the lie I tell him tomorrow about how I stayed at Trish's house after she called me. And even throw in another lie about how she felt bad about breaking up with her boyfriend.

I just hope things get better know that she knows everything, at least I trust that Austin will tell her everything. From the beginning and how we got to where she saw us. Tell her why he did what he did, and yeah he is such and asshole for cheating on her. But we are both to blame here, not just him.

I remember how it all started clearly, how Austin and I developed that temptation. How we gave into it and how it became and addiction that we couldn't quit. No matter how much one of us tried to stop it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Please Ally text me back..._

That was the third text from Austin, I was debating whether I should text him back or not. I don't think I will, this has to stop. I'm done with him at least until he steps up his game. He needs to realize that my feelings matter too. Not just his, this isn't just about him it's about the both of us.

I don't even know why I gave into temptation. I always resisted mostly everything, I was used to not always getting what I wanted. But no with him it was different, after he found out I liked him. He started to look at me differently even if he was dating Kira. He didn't even care that I would catch him staring at me, and I actually did a couple of times. And all he did was smile.

At first I thought the staring was just something normal he liked to do, maybe he felt weird that I liked him. I mean back then when he thought I had a crushed on him he immediately freaked out and even told me we we're better off just as friends and partners.

But no later he started to compliment the way I looked, and how much my body had change since the first time we met. At first I thought it was a bit creepy, but those thoughts went away quickly after I saw him shirtless coming out of the water when we were at the beach. It was like a girls fantasy, it sounds cliche I know. I noticed how much his body had changed too. I couldn't stop thinking dirty thoughts after that day.

I would even wake up sweating from my many dreams that I kept having about him. They scared me because I knew he was with Kira, and she was my friend I couldn't keep thinking like that about Austin my best friend and partner. But no things just got worse the day all of team Austin had a sleepover.

After Trish and Dez went to sleep Austin started to make his move on me, he had waited for them to fall asleep. I had tried going to sleep but I just couldn't I felt strange I guess I wanted it to happen after all. Also I had to stay awake because I had to finish writing down some new lyrics I had came up with that day.

I hear someone knocking and before I can even turn around to see who it is. She is already in the store it's too late to pretend that I could of have been listening to music and didn't hear the door. Or some other type of stupid excuse, but at least I know now that I should lock the door next time. I always did but this time I didn't care about anything, I just wanted to be alone.

"Kira why are you here?" I asked even if I already knew why she was here for. Maybe I was hoping she could of had forgotten, but of course that wouldn't happen any time soon.

"You know why i'm here stop acting stupid, but don't worry i'm not here to pick another fight with you." Kira says as she walks closer to me, and puts her purse down.

"Then why are you here? to scream at me? because if you are then go ahead I don't care anymore Kira, do whatever the hell you want." I'm tired of this honestly I don't care if she calls me a slut or backstabber. I actually want her to let her anger out on me. After what I did, she deserves it.

"No I just wanna know how it started and when, I deserve and explanation don't you think?" She narrows her eyes at me and it's true she does deserve the truth.

"At a team Austin sleepover and it went on from there, I tried to stop it I really did i'm so sorry, I know that I don't deserve your friendship. But at least try to understand me a little bit, I love him Kira I always did and deep down I know that you always knew that." Finally I confessed, it feels like a huge weight has just been lifted of my shoulders.

"I know I always suspected it, but part of me hoped that he would fall in love with me but he never did so I gave up on him." She says I feel pity for her because Austin didn't even give her a chance.

"Wait if you gave up on him then why did you continue the relationship, why not just let him go?" Seriously this affair could of never even happened if she would of just left Austin.

"Because I was also having and affair behind his back, why else would I be here talking to you so calm! keep up Ally you're supposed to be the smart one here." Her confession shocks me, no words come out of my mouth all I can do is gasp.

"I know shocking but I don't care that little scene I did back in the room when I saw both of you was fake, but it hurt me that you back stabbed me. Or that Austin never even tried to like me." Kira says.

I nod at her and hug her I wont judge her because after all I did the same thing, of course our situations are a little different. But still I will try every single day to have a better relationship with her. I truly do want us to still be friends.

"Well thanks you for everything Ally I gotta get going, by the way I already told Austin he didn't take it so well. Maybe you should try to talk to him?." She says and grabs her purse before quickly waving and leaving.

Yeah she is right I should at least try to talk to him, but what am I even supposed to say? I'm sorry that Kira also had and affair? or that karma's a bitch isn't she?. No not that last one that's too harsh, I decide to just simply text him.

_Come over tonight to Sonic Boom we can talk all you want... I still haven't forgiven you though._


End file.
